Hollow of your Hand
by SilentConfession
Summary: The fate of the world resides in the hands of two reluctant to commit, the only two that could save the wizarding world from darkness. And when a prophecy is foretold, can Lily and James accept that their future is no long their own to choose?
1. And Here I Stand

A small six-year-old girl huddled beneath a pile of blankets her small white hands pressed firmly against her ears. Snivelling quietly she whipped her runny nose with her sleeve. Large tears though made their way down her small heart shaped face.

"Petty?" She whispered into the dark.

"Lily just ignore them, they'll stop, they always do," Petty said wearily. Lily bit down hard on her lip, as her parent's yells got louder from the other room. She could hear the distress of her mother's sobs as her father bawled at her.

"Stop," She whispered. "Please." Her body shook, and she pulled the blankets around her tighter. A loud smashing sound come from the living room, Lily stole a look out of her cluster of blankets, her bright green eyes shone with tears. Looking inquisitively at her sister's bed, the blankets rose steadily at her deep breaths. She slowly edged off her bed and hurriedly made her way to the creaky door. Her small fist grasped the big door handle and pushed it open a smidgen, even so the rusty hinges creaked loudly. Her father was standing over their family portrait the glass was shattered across the ground, her mum was sitting on a chair shaking, but she had quite crying. Abruptly at the sound of the creaking door made the two adults look over to see their daughter huddled by the door.

"Lily," her father breathed, his voice almost inaudible. Lily's eyes widened and shut the door her body starting to tremble again as she ran back to her small bed.

"You see Lily? Just keep quite next time," Lily's older sister whispered harshly from her bed. Lily nodded into the darkness a small sob escaping her small pink lips.

"You see what you've done!" Lily cringed at her mum's harsh tones. Blocking out the sounds of her parents infuriated tones she let her mind drift to the Family Portrait her father smashed. It had been taken a few years before. Before all the fighting started, when her dad still held the door open for her mum and they still giggled giddily behind closed doors. The portrait had taken more money then they could afford but they had managed to get it after her parents saved every penny for months.

Before her mind could drift any farther her dad's voice of rage disturbed her thoughts.

"You know what? FINE! I'm gone; take care of the girls for me I don't-"

"Oh no you don't! I cannot take care of them both!" Her mum's loud voice seemed to echo off the thin walls.

"Fine! I'm taking Petunia. Petunia! Wake up pack your bags we're leaving!" Lily quivered under her blankets as her dad opened the door in fury. Petunia had already jumped out of bed as was cramming her stuff into an old carpet bag, now wanting to make her father angrier.

"I'll come back for you Lily," Petunia whispered giving Lily a hug before she was rushed out of the room.

"Petty!" Lily cried running from her room. "Daddy!" Petunia turned around, tears streaming down and gave Lily a slight wave but her dad roughly pulled Petunia to the only car. "Please don't leave! I'll be good I swear." she whispered pressing her small hands against the frosty window. Her face was so close to the window her breath fogged up the window crystals.

"Lily go to bed please," her mum said resignedly from behind her. Lily took one glance back out the window only to see the car drive away.

* * *

A pair of almond shaped green eyes scanned across the page of her History of Magic textbook. Licking her top lip she pulled the quill out from the back of her ear letting her dark red hair fall in front of her face. Scribbling down a few notes while murmuring them to herself. Turning back to the thick textbook she stuck her quill behind her ear again. A harsh laugh came flittering through the air.

"Look what we have here," a voice said laughing. The studying girl refused to look and continued scribbling notes down. "I forgot to take my own notes and I just don't think I'll be able to make them now, can I have yours Evans?" The voice turned from harsh and mocking to sugar sweet.

"Do you own Marlene," Lily said simply. Marlene raised her defined eyebrow high.

"Alice, will you do the honours?"

"Oh, erm- sure," Alice said softly. "Lacarnum Inflamre."

"Enjoy studying Evans." Tears pricked Lily's eyes as she watched her study notes go up in flames. She quickly brought out her wants and doused the flames, but it was too late the parchment couldn't be fixed. Lily's eyes rose and she watched the group walk to the dormitory stairs. Her eyes landed on the short, brown haired girl, Alice, her old best friend. Lily swallowed hard and shook her head sadly. _No use fretting over it,_ she told herself sternly, _she isn't worth it if she sells herself to be accepted by her peers._

Giving up studying Lily packed up her textbook and headed out of the common room not wanting to be bothered anymore. Her soft steps echoed down the empty corridor walls. Stopping short, her eyes widened; she heard voices, and not pleasant ones at that. She shuddered as she recognized the voices. Holding her head high she turned the corner holding onto her wand tightly.

"Oi mates, look who came to join us on this delightful night. It's that red headed mudblood," a man said. His dark eyes bore into her bright green ones; she felt a shiver run down her spine. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get rid of her fear of them.

"She is quite enjoyable," a greasy voice sniffed. "Have you come out to play Red?"

"Leave me alone," Lily choked out her voice hoarse from no use. She raised her wand but her hand shook slightly.

"Hey guys hurry it up I'm not really in the mood tonight," a big burly black man said annoyed.

"Aye, patience Zabini," the greasy voice came again.

"Hurry it up, Severus," Avery snapped.

"Stop it!" A loud voice came floating down the corridor.

"You stepping on my foot, Prongs,"

"Well you crossed the line Padfoot so shut up."

"What line you moron?" The group of Slytherins stopped in the tracked before quickly hurrying off the opposite direction. Lily looked around, the corridor was black and couldn't see who was coming. Pushing herself against an even more shadowed part of the wall. Silent tears began wracking her small body. All she wanted was to be invisible.

"Will you stop crowding me?"

"Wormtail, shut-up!" Lily looked down the corridor again. But she couldn't see anyone. Falling deeper into the shadows she banged up against a suit of armor it fell with a clink to the ground.

"Guys; someone is there,"

"Clearly, -let's go." Another voice hissed before there was silence.

Lily gasped, her breaths came out in shallow rasps. She sank to the floor shaking just imagining what could have happened if- well if whatever had come hadn't shown up. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't quite become unseen. For years she imagined herself just fading into the background and everyone around her would leave her alone and she could get on with her life. But it hadn't happened. When she had first got her letter for this school she thought she could escape from her life back home, but over the years she ran into more problems here concerning blood and prejudice then she ever had to deal with at home.

Shaking her thoughts away Lily looked up and down the long corridor. Whomever or whatever had been here a few moments ago didn't want to be seen. She looked around but didn't hear anything so Lily stood up and quickly made her way back to the common room deciding it was safer there. Tonight wasn't the night to wander the castle.

Stepping through the Portrait Hole her ears met with the low drone of voices. Hoping not the draw attention Lily walked around the edge of the common room with her head down avoiding any eye contact. Finally making it to the stairs Lily took them two at a time. She opened the door to the sixth year girls and was thankful that her other dorm mates were not present. She grabbed her journal and headed toward the large window.

* * *

She sat on an old worn out couch that evening, waiting for someone to come home. It was her ninth birthday today, and she hoped that maybe this time someone would remember. Though somewhere deep inside her, she doubted it greatly. Her mum always came home real late tired and crabby, or she would bring home a guy who she never saw again after that night.

Her sister, Petunia, moved the Surrey with her father; Lily hadn't seen her sister since. It seemed that Petunia forgot her promise to come back for Lily. Lily sighed, she always thought Petunia blamed her for her parent's divorce, if she hadn't left her bed that night, maybe they would still be together.

Before the divorce, even though Petunia had been 6 years older then Lily, she always made time for her little sister, even if it meant ditching her friends. But now Lily never even heard from her anymore.

Hearing the door open, Lily looked at the time. 7:00. That was suspiciously early for anyone to be home. Lily bounded from her place on the couch and ran to the door. Her mum stood in the doorway with a couple bruises on her cheeks and a black eye.

"Mum?" Lily asked in concern. Lily noticed a big, burly man come up behind her mum. Lily's eyes widened; he had broad shoulders, and a thick black moustache under dark penetrating coal eyes.

"Lily, this is not the time. Go to a friend's house tonight." Her mum snapped. Lily looked at the man again, not trusting him at all. Part of her wanted to bolt and do what her mum said, and the other part of her wanted to stay and get this man as far away from her mother as possible. "Lily, I said go. Do not disobey me again." Lily scurried out of the house, not wanting her mum to be mad at her.

Once on the street Lily didn't know where to go, she didn't know very many, it seemed not many wanted to be friends with a poor girl who wore tatty clothes. Lily walked slowly towards the park; maybe she would stay there. A gust of cold wind blew through Lily's small holey jacket as if it were made of nothing at all.

One her way she noticed an old bent woman walking leisurely with a bag of groceries. Lily recognized her as Netty, the old lady that used to babysat for the Evans quite a few years ago.

"Auntie Netty?" Lily called, using the name she used to always call her. The old lady turned, for a second Lily was worried Auntie Netty wouldn't recognize her. But the old ladies bent features spit into a warm grin.

"Lily dear, is that really you? You're mere skin and bones," Netty said kindly. Lily couldn't hold it in any longer and a burst of tears erupted in the small girl. "Oh don't cry little one, come to my house I'll cook you up something quick." Netty escorted Lily back her small house.

* * *

Staring out into the new moon Lily saw a shooting star graze across the dark night. Her emerald green eyes closed and a short murmur came from her thin pink lips. Her sixth year past and nothing had yet to change. No letters from her family, even though everyday she waited for something that told her that they were thinking of her. Everyday she was disappointed. Her mother was to busy with her job and getting more and more plastic surgery to keep looking young. Her sister was now married, and the barrier between them had grown since Lily becoming a witch. Her father: Lily had no idea. They had been so close when she was young. She would never forget the countless piggybacks he would give her, and just how he made her laugh. She couldn't believe that when he left he left forever.

For years she imagined him coming back for her, but it never happened. Stepping from the common room window, she noticed she was the last one to go up to her dorm. She smiled to herself. She loved when all was quiet. It seemed so serene. Making her way down to the blazing fire, she watched the fire lap up the firewood. Biting her lower lip, she sat down right in front of the hot substance, letting the heat warm her cheeks. She didn't know how long she was sitting there, but the next moment she knew she heard a couple voices coming from the Portrait Hole. She hadn't even heard them come in; she had been too wrapped up in her dreaming.

"Who do you think that is?"

"I don't know I've seen her before but I just don't know" another hissed back.

Lily whipped around to face the group. There stood the infamous Marauders; you couldn't be in Hogwarts and not know who they where. Even she, so unconnected from the real world, knew. She sized them up; all four eyes peered at her from the Portrait Hole. Quickly standing up like a doe in headlights.

"Um…sorry," She whispered roughly as if she didn't quite know how to use her own voice. Without waiting for an answer, she darted off to her dormitory. The four boys looked at each other in confusion before bursting into uncertain laughter. Lily heard their laughter follow her up the stairs. Stalking into her room, she closed the door quietly, not wanting to wake up the other girls. She quietly slipped into her pyjamas. Thoughts of finding a world where there was no hate and no prejudice drifted her off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning Lily slid out of bed carefully not to wake her dorm mates. Today everyone would be heading home. Lily slipped on some muggle clothes before heading down to the Great Hall for her last meal before the train left. Usually not many showed up because it was frightfully early but Lily likes it better that way. Somehow the quiet calmed her. Lily sat down at the Gryffindor table somewhere in the middle and grabbed some poppers, a wizard's cereal. When you put milk with it the cereal would start changing colours and would pop in your mouth when you bit down on them. Lilt noticed that Dumbledore was looking down on her intently; Lily gave a weak smile before pouring the milk on her cereal.

"Well everyone, I would advise that you all head back and grab your stuff for the train ride, the carriages will be leaving shortly, and Miss. Evans may I have a word?" Lily looked up shocked for a moment that he knew who she was, of course he knows who you are dimwit, she reprimanded herself, he's a powerful wizard he knows everyone in the school.

Lily walked up to him slightly frightened, he before had never addressed her, she couldn't help but wonder if she done something wrong.

"Yes headmaster?" she asked her voice shaking.

"Ah, no need to be worried, just wanted a quick word," Dumbledore started. "The Leaky Cauldron needs some help this summer." Lily gave Dumbledore a curious look.

"And you're telling me this why, sir?"

"I don't know, just had a feeling that you may want to think about it, just in case you didn't want to be stuck at home all summer. I've heard they have excellent mints they give out; I bet you could snatch a couple. Well have a pleasant summer." Dumbledore said with a wink. Lily nodded, still further shocked.

"Thank you sir, I'll think on that," Lily promised, but inside she already knew the answer to be yes.

_Authors Note: Well this is my attempt of Lily/James i hope you like it so far. Tell me what you think and how i can improve it. That would be lovely. Cheers have a pleasent day._


	2. And She Didn't Turn Back

A pair of bright green eyes blinked in the early morning light. The sun was starting to rise over the eastern hills, casting shadows to dance across her shabby bedroom walls. Quickly pushing her blankets off her body, she stumbled out of bed with a weary yawn. This summer she had unremittingly been waking up nearly everyday at the break of dawn to get to work. Not much of a summer for some, but she loved working with Tom. Something about his quiet humour never failed to reassure her. Quietly she opened her door as not to wake her mum and her client. Her mum hated that. She said that her clients, as she would always delicately put it, wouldn't pay her as much if they saw she had a daughter.

Twenty minutes later, she headed out the door flinging a light sweater over her shoulder for the evening walk home. Quickly walking down the few blocks to the local wizard inn called The Leaky Cauldron, where she had worked like a workhorse all summer.

"Lily, you're late!" The bartender cried from behind the counter with a jolly smile.

"I'm five minutes early Tom," Lily reminded him with a small smile as she hung up her sweater on the back peg of the inn.

"As always. A ne guy in room 11 called down for room service already," Tom said. "Here's the key." Tom threw a set of keys to Lily. Lily bent down and picked up the keys she failed to catch, she had always been clumsy.

"Right," Lily quickly ran up the stairs and knocked on the door with her mop and bucket. "Room service." A grunt of come in came from inside the room. Opening the door it revealed a dishevelled wizard.

"Hi, sorry about how early it is I have an early meeting at the Ministry of Magic," the man said rubbing his eyes. "Could you get me some poppers and a glass of milk?"

"Sure," Lily smiled softly and hurried back down to the kitchen to grab the wizard cereal he ordered. Lily smiled to herself. Poppers was usually a kids cereal, it turned different colours when milk was added and would pop inside your mouth much like the muggle candy. Lily frowned slightly as she put it all on a tray. The man reminded her of someone she had met before. _Must be a coincidence_, she mused to herself as she walked quickly up the stairs with the breakfast.

Lily knocked on the door trying to balance the tray at the same time; one the downers of being an underage wizard and working at the Leaky Cauldron. She still didn't have the authority to hover the tray up to his room. Knocking on the door again she waited till the wizard opened the door for her. This time he had dress robes on and his hair was lying as flat as she guessed it would, though parts in the back were ruffled up a bit.

"Thank you," He muttered while handing her a galleon for a tip. Lily's eyes widened as he closed the door with a smile. Usually she only got a knut, if that. No one had ever paid her so generously before.

"Thank you," she whispered as she moved away from the door and back to the dinner area to start her morning routine.

As Lily walked back into her house after a long day at work, she was taken aback at discovering her mum sitting at the kitchen table weeping. Lily hung up her sweater and walked over to the table hesitantly, not sure how to take her mum's state. Her mum was never home before she was and the last time she had seen her cry was when her dad left.

"Mum?" Lily asked quietly. Her mum sniffled loudly and handed Lily a letter. Lily took it from her mum's hands and looked at the short scribbled note. It almost looked as if it were a bother just to write it. Skimming the note quickly, Lily felt the air inside her leave as quick as mother turtle leaves her young. Her sister was getting married. On the fourth of August to a man named Vernon Dursley. Lily was shocked to see that the wedding was less then a week away, and they hadn't really received an invitation. The letter only seemed to inform them of the wedding but written in a way that it discouraged them from appearing.

Lily sighed; she remembered when Petunia had promised that one-day when she got married that she'd make Lily her maid of honour. Apparently that had been a lie too.

_The morning was crisp and the frost that already tinted the front lawn in early October seemed to promise a hard winter ahead.__ An older girl, maybe about 10, came tromping in from outside carrying a large load of firewood from the woods that lay behind their house. The only source of heat the family was bound to have all winter if neither of the parents could find work. _

_"Thanks Petunia, can you wake up you sister? I think we're going to polish shoes this morning," A woman who already had the lines off worry written across her face asked the young girl. "I think dad wants you to help him fix the leaks in the roof before winter truly hits." The girl, Petunia, smiled and brushed away her thick mane of hair from her face and headed to the back of the small house where she shared a room with her younger sister. _

_"Lily-bear, wake up!" Petunia said, lightly shaking her sister awake. Slowly Lily opened her eyes and let out a tired yawn. _

_"Morning Petty," Lily said pushing off her blankets. _

"_Mum wants you to go and polish shoes today, maybe we can get some warm soup for supper," Petunia said pulling her sister out of bed. Lily quickly grabbed a sweater and pulled it over her head to keep out the chill. The sleeves though were a bit short and there were a few holes around the bottom of it. _

"_Is there breakfast?" Lily asked as she pulled on her shoes. _

"_No, you know how hard it is for all of us, we're doing the best we can." Lily nodded and raced out of her room._

"_Mummy, I'm ready now," Lily piped up with a large grin. "Morning Daddy!" Lily said and jumped into his arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek._

_"Hey little tyke, what're you up to this morning?"_

_"I'm going to go clean shoes with mommy!" Lily said brightly. The man with caring green eyes smiled down at her. He loved his little Lily; she always seemed to wear a smile on her face no matter how down the rest of the family was. She almost seemed oblivious to the tough times their family had fallen into._

_Lily beamed up at her father, Petunia always told her to be happy. No matter what happened, Petunia would say, we have each other and for that we should be happy. _

_"See you tonight, David," Lily's mum said and gave her husband a quick kiss on the lips. Lily was used to seeing her parents show signs of affection for each other. They loved each other so much, and as long as they did Lily knew everything would be fine._

_"Be careful Sharon, I love you," With a final kiss goodbye, mum and daughter headed out to the street. First they had to go to the corner street to rent some cheap shoe polish. They had brought some older rags from home. _

_The rest of the day Lily and her mum sat on a side corner polishing shoes in silence. Lily quietly hummed to herself as the day wore on into night. By the time Sharon called it a day it was really quite late but the corner street was open and they were able to buy their dinner._

_"Lily, can you set the table?" Sharon asked when they had gotten home. Lily grabbed the dishes from her mum and carefully set the table. _

_"Lily come here, I wanna show you something." Petunia said from the doorway. Lily finished putting the plates and spoons down and then quickly dashed over to Petunia. Petunia led Lily outside and to the mailboxes down the street. She pointed to the notice board beside the square, metal boxes. _

_"What's it say Petty?" Lily asked looking at the notice, but unable to read it._

_"Mary and Peter are getting married in a month!" Petunia exclaimed. "Isn't that romantic? I saw them in the supermarket just a few weeks ago. They looked head over heels in love." Petunia carried a dreamy look across her face. "When I get married, that's how I'm going to be, crazy in love and not afraid to show it! And you'll be my maid of honor because your the bestest little sister in the world." Lily beamed._

_"You promise?" Lily asked. _

_"Of course, wouldn't' want it any other way," Petunia swept Lily into her arms. "And we'll dance all night long under the stars. Me in my ivory white dress and you in a sweet pink outfit."_

_"You'll have it on a beach, won't you Petty, so that the entire world can see," Lily said happily. _

"I should be there, a daughter needs her mothers advice at a time like this," her mum said, her voice hoarse from crying. Lily remained quiet. She didn't know what to say, this was one of those rare occasions that her mum actually talked to her. Lily somehow thought that it was because she looked so much like her father that maybe her mum couldn't bare to look at her.

"Lily, we should go, it's your sister's wedding and I bet she'll need both of us, do you think you can get the time off work?"

"Yes, I'm sure I can."

"Great, so we'll leave in a couple days then, I think I have enough money to get us there and back, and maybe a little bit for a motel." Lily nodded and for the first time in years gave her mum an awkward hug.

"It'll be fine mum." Sharon nodded, stood up and straightened her dress.

"Well, Bill will be expecting me at work tonight, but I'll tell him I need a few days off after."

Sharon quickly headed toward her vanity table to remove the traces of redness in her eyes.

Lily sat in the back of the taxicab with her mum; her heart was beating unusually fast against her rib cage. She hadn't seen, or heard from her dad and sister since she was six years old, about ten years ago. Sometimes Lily wondered what had happened, she used to be so close to her dad, but when he left, it seemed as if he had instantly forgotten her. She tried asking her mum about it, but her mum just hushed her up and told her to never talk about her father, or sister for that matter, again.

Lily tightened her ponytail and smoothed her worn, pale green skirt. They should be there within the hour. Her mum had refused to call her ex husband and informing him that they were coming. She had said that he would have tried everything in his power to keep her away. Lily wasn't sure how their sudden appearance would be taken. For all they knew they wouldn't be allowed to the wedding and they would've come all this way for nothing. She shuddered at the thought _wouldn't that be awful_, she mused, _being rejected to my own sisters wedding._

"Lily, we're here," her mum's voice broke into her thoughts. Lily looked out the window; sure enough they had entered the town of Surrey. "Just a few minutes now." Lily noted how strained her mum's voice was. Whose wouldn't be, after ten years without even speaking to each other, except when she finalized the divorce papers, how couldn't you be petrified?

The taxicab came to a stop in front of a average sized house. Sitting in front of the house was the old battered car that Lily had last seen her dad drive away in. Her heart sped up, if that was even possible, as she took a step out of the cab and hauled out a small bag after her. She almost wanted to dive back in the taxi and tell her mum what a horrible idea this had really been. Or at least wait until the wedding to show their faces. But with one look at her mum's determined frown, Lily knew that there was no way out of this.

"C'mon Lily dear, best not keep them waiting,"

Lily was shocked at the bitter tone that had entered her mum's voice. Sharon walked briskly up the steps to the house and knocked heavily on the door. Lily heard the shuffle of feet from the inside the entryway, her heart jumped into her throat. This was it. The door opened and a friendly looking woman with caring blue eyes opened the door.

"Can I help you?" She chirped her face was round and cheeks red with mirth. Sharon seemed to be taken aback, she certainly had not expected another woman to open the door.

"Is this David Evans home?" Sharon asked politely while sizing up the woman in front of her.

"You've come to the right place, I assume your here because of Petunia's wedding?" Sharon nodded, "Well come right in, Dave said some guest would come. I didn't know it would be so soon, but no matter I will have one of the guest rooms made up for you two."

"Is David here, I'd really like to speak with him," Sharon said as she was lead into the house.

"Oh no, he's at work. Won't be home for a couple more hours, but it'll be fine that you're here. Just make yourself at home. I'm Linda by the way," Linda said.

"Right, Linda, you don't have to show us the room, if we could just sit in the parlor and wait that would be great." Linda looked startled for a moment, but nodded.

"Have it your way then, follow me." Linda led them into a cozy room off to the right.

"Here we are, and who might you two be?" Linda finally asked.

"I'm Sharon and this is my daughter Lily," Linda looked taken aback for a moment but her bright smiled covered her moment of surprise.

"Okay then, well, I'll just bring out some tea shall I?" After Linda left, Sharon let out a loud sigh. Lily remained silent. She was still scared at her father's reaction to all of this. And a few hours didn't seem to come fast enough.

Linda had come back with some tea; she sat down and chatted with the guests for a few hours.

As Lily sat listening Linda as she chatted about how Petunia met Vernon, Lily reflected on how different Petunia's romance had turned out to be. Instead of a fiery romance she had dreamed of, it seemed as if she had safe and steadfast relationship with a dull man. Lily frowned at how many things had turned out different then what was expected. She couldn't imagine her Petty changing that radically. From a girl who always dreamed of adventure to- Lily stopped, she didn't know what her sister had had changed into.

Lily then heard the outside door open and the faint rustle of someone removing their shoes drifted down the hallway. She felt her heart jump into her throat.

"Linda?" Lily felt her mum stiffen beside her at his voice. Lily recognized his voice too, but it sounded more tired and drawn then before.

"In here Dave," Linda gave them a reassuring smile and stood up.

"Has Petunia gotten home yet?" He asked as he walked into the parlor. But his question never got answered. His eyes had landed on the two intruders on his couch. His body visibly tensed and Lily recognized the slight bulge in his neck that indicated his restrained anger.

"Hi David," Sharon was the first to speak. To an outsider her voice sounded calm and ready, but Lily could detect a slight tremble. Lily's father just stood there and stared at them. It was as if he didn't believe they were actually there and if he ignored them they would just disappear. The tension in the room thickened as silence reigned.

"Sharon," David finally acknowledged. "What are you doing here?" His voice was hard and controlled. Lily shivered as he raised his arm to ruffle his graying red hair.

"She's my daughter too David, you didn't actually think I'd stay away," Sharon said. Her voice had resigned from staying calm to a clip that matched David's.

"We don't want you here," Lily shuddered at his tone; she couldn't believe how much hatred laced his voice after so many years apart. She took a chance to glance at her mum. Her fists were clenched so stiffly by her sides that her knuckles where turning a pasty white. Lily felt herself closing her eyes, something she always did to try and block out something she didn't want to become caught up in. A coping mechanism she had figured at one point in her life.

Feeling her eyes start to burn from the hot tears welling up inside her eyelids she couldn't hold them back any longer and they slowly seeped down her face. Quickly she brushed them away before anyone noticed. But she need not worry about that, the two adults where too focused on each other.

"We're going to be here for the wedding David, you can't keep us away," Sharon finished saying before she grabbed her bag and headed out the parlor doors. Lily barely had time to scamper after her. With one glance at her father she didn't see an ounce of love for her that he used to have.

The wedding dawned a bright morning, everything opposite of how Lily was feeling inside. Somehow she felt that this storm cloud inside her was only going to get worse as the day wore on. Her mum had dressed in her best dress, which was a faded pale purple sundress.

Lily watched as her mum applied her daily make-up almost cringing when she puckered up to put on her ruby red lipstick. Lily sighed and turned away from the full-length mirror in their room at the hotel. Her mum still looked like she was just in her early thirties. Lily hated what her mum did to herself; she never used to be that way. She used to always hold Lily on her lap and say that it was the inner beauty that really counted. But after the divorce her mum spent all their money on beauty products and had even spent more then half their spending on some cosmic surgery. Money Lily had never known they had.

"Lily can you grab my perfume from the bag?" Sharon asked sweetly, Lily complied and handed her mum the cheap drugstore perfume. "Well, I think I'm ready, how about you?" Lily nodded and slipped into her flip-flops.

The ride to the wedding, which they learned was being held in a church a good fifteen minutes away, was a silent ride. Lily fiddled with her fingers, she still hadn't seen her sister, and was scared stiff, especially after her father's reaction. Lily nervously glanced out the window and watched the people slip by, none of them seemingly having a care in the world as they stopped for some tea, or the newspaper.

When the taxi came to a stop, Lily looked at the church. It was a rather large church made of all bricks and it had a huge bell in the steeple. Lily set her foot on the almost daunting stairwell and started up, going towards the huge oak doors. Lily had never seen a place look quite so beautiful, except for, of course, Hogwarts.

"Excuse me miss, can we have your name?" Lily looked at the doormen; he was undoubtedly here to make sure you were on the guest list and not just some random person hoping for a free meal at the end.

"I'm the mum of Petunia Evans, I'm Sharon Gordan and this is her sister Lily Evans," Sharon stated. The doorman looked at the list for a second before looking at them both quickly. "We're going in now." Sharon took Lily by the arm and pushed them in without giving the man time to speak.

Lily let herself get led in by her mum's quick pace, though she would've liked looking around a little inside the church. Her mum on the other hand had other ideas. Marching straight into the sanctuary Sharon took a seat right in the front. The spot reserved for immediate family only.

"Mum, do we have to make this such a big deal?" Lily whispered.

"It's my daughters wedding, I'm not about to go and sit in the back where I can barely see what's going on," Sharon stated sternly. Lily sighed and only hoped that her father wouldn't make a scene like she knew was prone to happen whenever he didn't get his way.

Sooner than she was ready Lily heard the organ start up and she knew without even having to look that the processional had started. It would only be a few more minutes before her father would see them sitting here. Lily followed her mum's example and didn't look back, she didn't want to see her fathers bulging vein in his neck, or have to see his eyes turn to stone at the sight of them.

Closing her eyes tightly, Lily imagined herself away from this nightmare she was going to face. When a few minutes of silence passed and the brides march started, Lily reopened her eyes to see Linda sitting beside her mum. Lily met Linda's eye and Linda beamed at Lily. Lily tentatively smiled back and looked down the aisle.

It felt as if something had got caught in the back of her throat. There was her sister; it almost looked as if she were gliding down the aisle. Swallowing hard Lily couldn't help but notice how different she looked. Her brown hair had been cut short so it framed her long, oval face. Her blue eyes were coated with a shimmery blue makeup that seemed to make them 'pop' out. Her lips were covered with a soft pink lipstick that made them look fuller then the thin line Lily knew they were.

Just then Petunia seemed to notice that Lily was sitting there and their eyes locked for a second. The look of shock registering in Petunia's eyes was indisputable, and Lily watched as Petunia faltered, only to have her father lug her up. Lily was the first to look away she couldn't stand it. Instead of watching her sister, Lily looked to the front to seek out the man who stole her sister's heart.

He stood in the front with a handsome tux on, with a silver bow tie tied around his thick neck. He didn't look like anything her sister used to dream off. Did she let all her dreams go to waste? Or did they change as the years passed?

Lily continued studying him; he had slicked back light brown hair and Lily noted that his eyes seemed a little too small for his head size. He wasn't fat, Lily thought, but defiantly not very fit and he leaned more towards the chubby side of things. He had an air of seriousness about him that Lily didn't like and the way he stood seemed to scream of his low self-esteem.

Petunia had reached the front by now and he took a step forward to acquire her from her father. Lily closed her eyes again trying to block out everything. Everyone had seemed to change, and their dreams didn't seem to matter anymore. Lily hated it, hated that her sister and father seemed to cut her out of their life. That they seemed well off and that her and her mum scrapped to get by each and everyday. Lily shook her head in annoyance, it was just hard for her to accept, and maybe she was just jealous- jealous that her sister didn't have to see the things she wished she never had to see.

Before she knew it, the wedding was over, and Petunia Evans was now known as Mrs. Vernon Dursley. Lily looked up to where her sister was smiling at the pulpit with this Vernon guy holding onto her hand. Lily felt her throat tighten again and she did all she could to not to let the threatening tears find their way down her cheeks.

_  
I want to go home, _Lily pleaded inside her mind. She didn't want to see this anymore; it was ripping her apart inside. She was currently sitting beside her mum during the reception dinner. They had found a seat in the far corner but Lily still had a clear view of her father. He didn't look like the happy man Lily knew he would have been if they never shown up. His rigid stance was enough to tell that he was tense with anger.

"These chicken wings are quite delicious Lily, have you tried some?" Sharon asked putting another chicken wing in her mouth. Lily rolled her eyes in annoyance. How could her mum be so calm? Here they were ruining her sister's wedding by just being here and her mum was sitting there as if everything was just peachy. "Something wrong Lily?"

Lily rose clumsily, knocking her chair over in the process. Without even looking over at her sister again, Lily made her way out of the hall hastily. Maybe they'd be happier without her, it was obvious that was the case, she didn't want to be a burden.

"Lily!" A shrill voice rang out. Lily nearly stopped dead in her tracks, she knew that voice, it had matured since the last time she heard it, but not in a million years would she ever forget it. Her last promise to her would always remain with her. "Lily-" Lily turned around to face the woman who stopped her, her sister. The two sisters stared at each other for a few moments, neither being able to think of a thing to say.

"What happened Petunia? When I look at all this, this isn't who you were, this isn't what you always dreamed you'd have," Lily said spitting the first thing that came to mind. Petunia looked taken aback at Lily's outburst.

"Lily, that was years ago, people change; dreams change," Petunia said softly, her eyes flickering. Lily looked shocked.  
"And what about you, you don't look like the sweet Lily flower anymore." Petunia shot out defensively. Lily ignored her comment.

"I'm sorry, it's just that everything is so different, it's hard to take in." Petunia sighed while rubbing here eyes.

"Those dreams were childish Lily, I had to let them go. Vernon is a good man, he's like a rock, he may not look it, but he is. I do love him and I know he will always be there for me." Petunia said with conviction.

"Petunia darling, Vernon is getting worried," Lily looked over to where her father suddenly appeared to notify Petunia. His eyes refused to meet hers.

"Okay daddy, I'll be right in," Petunia said. David nodded and left the two alone again. Lily looked over at Petunia awkwardly; this would probably be the last time she ever got the chance to talk to her sister. They stood in silence again for a few moments, Lily pulled on the end of her long, curly red hair.

"Why didn't you come back?" Lily asked with an unsettled voice. Petunia looked taken aback at the question. "I waited, everyday I waited."

"It wasn't that easy Lily," Petunia started quietly. Her voice was husky with emotion, "I- I couldn't just come and get you."

"And why not Petunia? You have no idea- I needed help. It was so hard – " Lily stopped suddenly, her throat tightening up she could barely keep the tears from coming. She couldn't believe how self-pitying she sounded, but all this pent up anger she held inside herself was finally bursting forth and she felt like she was in a whirlwind and only going down faster and faster.

"Lily- there was so much more to what happened then you knew. You were too young to understand it," Petunia said, but her voice, Lily noticed, had started getting a slight clip to it. She wanted to understand though.

"Then what? Maybe that'll help me understand why you guys left and I never seen either one of you again." Petunia started shaking her head making her short hair loosely flare around her.

"I have to go," Petunia said sharply before turning around and rushing back into the dinning hall. Lily watched as her sister, maybe for the last time, walked out of her life this time though, she didn't look back.

_Authors Note: Hello all, i hope you enjoyed this edition, please let me know your thoughts about it and how it can be improved. cheers._


	3. And the Rat

The large clock dinged eleven o'clock reminding the remaining dawdling students to board the train. Now, this train wasn't any normal train. It seemed to have more space inside it then what it appeared to be on the outside. Its destination was even more peculiar. It went to a school that was more like a home than a school, where the students didn't learn their numbers but how to ward a wand in the face of danger.

Lily Evans was one of the students who went to this school. Pushing on a large trunk ahead of her she quickly jumped on herself before the train started chugging down the tracks. The taxi she had taken to get here had somehow gotten lost and almost made her late for the train. Still caught up with the annoyance of having a new taxi driver she contemplated if she'd find an empty compartment. If she couldn't, maybe she'd go over and sit with Severus, though she knew her company would be less than desired, that friendship was over long ago.

Being so wrapped up in her own thoughts she didn't notice the young man scampering towards her until it was too late. Ramming into the boy both fell over onto their bottoms. Lily let out a groan as she landed more on her tailbone then anything else.

"I'm sorry, wasn't rightly watching what was right in front of me I was too caught up in what was behind you," the man said rather quickly.

"It's fine, I'm used to be being run into, what by chance is so exciting behind me other then the door off the train. I can hardly see that being anything too great unless you are thinking of committing some sort of suicide." The man gave a quick laugh.

"You're funny, why don't I know you?" Lily shrugged and stood up, helping him up as well. "I'm Peter by the way, love to stay and chat, but I must be off. I have to oversee something, a gift me and the boys put together." With that he scampered off without a backward glance. Lily was sure that the meeting between them already far from his mind. She knew him as one of the Marauders, and whatever gift was in store, she wouldn't want to be part of it.

Walking a little farther and dodging some excited first years Lily finally found an empty compartment. Shoving her trunk in an overhead compartment for luggage she pulled out a book from her backpack. She had started it over summer, but with her hectic work schedule she hardly had any time to even put a dent in it. Opening up to the third chapter she was immediately drawn into the tale.

"Oh, hi, sorry to be a bother, again," a voice interrupted her reading. She looked up, slightly annoyed to be taken away from her land of make belief. She saw that it was Peter standing in the doorway. "Yeah, most of the other compartments are jammed up tight and well, and those that weren't were worried I might try something fishy. Though I'm not the mastermind at the pranks, I'm stereotyped as one. So anyhow, can I just sit here? I won't bother you I promise." Lily nodded, however reluctantly. She knew that the others would come, and she would rather have a quiet compartment to herself where she could finish up her book. Looking down at her watch she noticed that an hour had already passed since getting on the train. Peter sat down close to the door and pulled out a piece of parchment and was looking at it for a time and Lily was glad to have the peace she craved.

"What's your name anyway, I feel stupid for not knowing it, and your seventh aren't you?"

"Erm- it's Lily, yeah my last year," Lily answered a little awkwardly, she wasn't used to being asked all these questions. Most people just left her alone. Peter nodded and then glanced out the window mindlessly. Turning back to her book she tucked a stray stand of red hair behind her ear.

"Watcha reading?" He asked a few minutes later. Lily sighed; she wasn't going to be getting much reading in by the looks of things. He wouldn't shut up.

"Behind the Tiger Lily,"

"Haha, that's funny, your name is Lily," Lily gave a forced laugh as well. "Can you believe that James is Head Boy? Who'd have thought? He's at the heads meeting right now, so is Remus." Peter stopped talking with a mystified look upon his face. Lily rolled her eyes at his open awe over his friends. She was surprised that James had made it as Head Boy, he had created a lot of havoc in the school halls, but she supposed people followed him at that was the reason why Dumbledore chose him.

"You scared for seventh year?" Peter asked, pressing the conversation.

"A little, the rest of your life depends on your N.E.W.T scores,"

"Yeah me too, actually I'm terrified, I've never been that good with classes, though I'm pretty good with charms that's about it. Though I'm hardly going to stress about it. Life's about living it, right? That's what I plan on doing," Peter prattled on. "Just living and see where that takes me." Lily shrugged; she knew she would have to study even more this year. And living it didn't seem to fit into her agenda, plus she couldn't think of how she would do so if given the chance. She could barely recall a time where she was that carefree. Except, maybe when she had been friends with Alice.

"Alice, stop it! I'm trying to study!" Lily giggled. "Speaking of studying you should be doing the same thing, you have the same test tomorrow!" Alive snorted and threw a pillow in Lily's direction.

"_Lily, it's the first snow of the year, don't tell me that you want to stay cooped up in here when we could be out there!" Alice said dreamily. Lily looked out the window longingly, Alice was right, she would much rather be out there, but there was a Potions exam and she wasn't about to fail it. _

"_If you want to go out, then be my guest, don't let me stop you frolicking about like a mad woman." Alice giggled slightly. _

"_I would, but then I'd probably run into Marlene or someone like that and you know how hard it is to get away from them. They are so annoying and giggly it drives me mad! Can you imagine it 'Oh Alice darling, there you are, we've been looking everywhere for you' (of course they actually haven't been, but they would say so anyways) Then they might've asked me to go with them to do their nails and get all fancied up so the guys will notice their new manicures. The rest of them would only be like 'yes of course, we'd love that' because they're sheep and would follow her off a cliff if she had the gumption to do so." Alice imitated. Lily laughed. _

"_Alice, you are horrible! But that is terribly true." _

"_They'd also have that annoying little squeaky mouse laugh at the end, I don't know why they do that, maybe they think it's sexy or something." _

"_Hehehe," Lily duplicated the laugh and burst out laughing herself. "Goodness, if I didn't know better I'd think they were 18 when they're only 15. Girls these days, trying to be so much older and attractive, I don't get why we'd have to change ourselves for that." Alice nodded through her galls of laughter. _

"_Oh Lily, I swear if you weren't here, I'd have died a few times over already!" _

"_Oh, I don't know Alice, I think you would fit in very well with Susan and her clan," Lily replied sarcastically. _

"_Don't even say such treacherous things Lily dearest, me a Hufflepuff? Can you imagine it?" Lily shook her head, a sly smile spreading across her face. "So you'll come then?"_

"_Come where?" _

"_Outside silly, we can have our own snowball fight or something." Lily looked down at her books quickly. But the pull to be outside was too great, it was only one test, it wasn't as if it determined the rest of her life or anything. _

"Lily, you in there?" Peter asked waving his hand in front of her face. Lily jumped back in surprise.

"Yeah, sorry, I kind of zoned out there for a moment," Peter snorted.

"Now if that's not the biggest underestimation in the world then I don't know what is, you were out for nearly an hour." Lily blushed a little embarrassed to have been caught wrapped up in her own memories. "The trolley lady has already been and gone, but I bet if you went up to the front you could get something."

"No, I'm not hungry." Peter shrugged his shoulders. Just then the compartment door opened and the thing that Lily dreaded would happen occurred. Sirius stood the doorway with his hair a little messed up from his usual smooth look.

"There you are Pete, been looking everywhere for you! Who's the chick?" Sirius asked looking over at Lily, but his eyes told her he wasn't the least bit interested.

"Dunno, just some girl." Peter answered quickly. Lily couldn't help but notice his quick change in attitude. "So, finished your snog with Sarah then?" Sirius laughed while Peter leaned cockily back into the seat.

"Sure did, haven't seen her all summer, God, I forgot how much I missed her."

"That good?" A look of disgust quickly crossed Sirius's face before he covered it up.

"You know it," but Lily caught something in his voice, as if he was just saying that for appearances. Peter though, seemed to have completely missed it. Lily shook her head bent her head back into her book. She was probably just imagining things, Sirius had always been one with the ladies, and this wasn't going to be any different.

"Hey, did you hear that Alice and Dave split this summer?" Peter asked anxiously. Lily's ears pricked up, that couldn't be possible.

"Yeah, but they got back together again almost two weeks after the break. Apparently Alice was almost like stalking him after and so he did it only to make her stop." Lily couldn't hold back her snort. Though Alice had changed radically, she couldn't imagine her ever doing that. "You have something to say?" Sirius asked rather callously. Lily shook her head and vowed to keep her mouth shut. With a rude chuckled Sirius turned away from Lily and muttered something Lily couldn't make out. Though she heard Peter give out a rough laugh, at her expense no doubt.

The rest of the trip was passed in similar fashion. Lily buried herself into her book and ignored the boys' chattering and they gave her the same respect and pretended that she didn't exist. Though she had no qualms with that, she preferred it that way then being forced into idle chitchat that meant nothing other then to pass time, especially when it revolved around nothing other then other people's lives.

Finally the train slowed to a stop, Lily had already changed into her robes and her backpack and book had been stuffed securely into her trunk. She stood up to get ready to exit the compartment. Sirius snorted.

"Leaving like there's hells fire on her heals," Peter burst out laughing. Lily rolled her eyes and continued to stand. There was no harm in being ready. When the train stopped Lily was the first to scamper away. "Quickly now, the devil might try and pull you back in here!" Sirius yelled after her. Holding her head high she ignored Sirius's immature comments. That wasn't what really annoyed her. It was Peter that really frustrated her. He seemed like a nice enough guy until Sirius had come in, it was like he felt he had to change himself for Sirus's acceptance or something. Kind of like a sponge, sucking up someone else's personality.

Lily shook her head and stepped off the train into the fresh night air. Of all the places she loved most, she liked the station the best. From the landing one could look up and see every star in the sky and the little wooden station dwelling beside it gave her a sense of security she didn't quite understand herself.

Feeling herself being pushed with the crowd her eyes came upon the horseless carriages. Most of them were already filled by now, so Lily walked a short distance down and noticed that there was room with some Ravenclaws she had studied with once last year.

"Hi," one of the girls said, "It's Lily right? I remember studying with you last year." Lily nodded to Karen and settled between a boy she remembered being named Derrick and another girl she had never met before.

"So, how was your summer?" Derrick asked after a moment of silence. Lily understood though why they didn't really know what to say. She barely knew them, they would acknowledge each other in the halls of Hogwarts, but they wouldn't go out of their way to hang out.

"It was okay, I worked at the Leaky Cauldron for most of it, it wasn't all that exciting."

"I bet you got to meet a whole whack of new people though, maybe even seen a warlock here and there." The girl beside her said. .

"A couple, they were kind of rude though, kept their rooms mostly," the girl beside her sighed dreamily. Karen rolled her eyes at the girl.

"Don't mind Sarah, she's always imagined meeting a dark and handsome warlock and magically falling in love with him."

"But wouldn't it be utterly romantic to be swept off your feet by one?" Sarah insisted.

"Sarah is the romantic one here, I guess she keeps the rest of us balanced." Derrick pointed out.

"Oh hush, just because I want to experience new things doesn't mean it's bad, I'd hate if I was stuck doing the same things day in and day out."

"Yeah, well you're dating Sirius Black, so I wouldn't expect that to be happening too much anyway, he's probably better then any warlock." Sarah beamed.

"He comes in with a close second," Sarah laughed. Karen shook her head.

"What do you expect this year is going to be like?" Sarah immediately sobered at Karen's question.

"Probably really hard, it is our N.E.W.T year and all, I can't imagine it'll be anything but stressful. Goodness, I'll probably have no time to spend with Sirius because I'll be studying so much!" Lily smiled slightly at how at ease this group of friends seems to be.

"What about you Lily?" Derrick asked. "You should come and study with us this year some more, you were brilliant that one time, I didn't think I would ever feel inferior to someone in charms, but I met my match it seems."

"Oh, I think I have my year pretty much mapped out already," Lily said. "I'll be in the library, day in and day out!" The group laughed.

"Well then, we won't have to go looking for you to study then will we?" Karen said. The rest of the ride up to the castle was passed in idle chitchat, though Lily was quiet for the most part. She stared out the carriage window up to the sky above and wondered what was up there that was just beyond the eyes vision.

She knew that this year was going to be difficult, she had read in the prophet about Voldemort and how he was gaining followers by the day. There was nothing more frightening then hearing of a dark wizard getting more and more powerful. There had already been some muggle killings and Lily knew that it was bound to get worse before it got any better.

"Oh, we're here!" Sarah said happily. Lily looked to where Sarah was pointing and sure enough the castle loomed in front of them looking like it came straight from a fairytale from the glistening of the lights.

"It's so beautiful," Lily mumbled under her breath. Derrick and Karen nodded their agreement. Even after seven years, it left them breathless.

Lily stepped out of the carriage along with the other Ravenclaws and walked her way up to Hogwarts. Sarah, though she waved at Sirius stayed with them as they walked to the castle. Lily was shocked at this action; most girls Sirius dated couldn't leave his side for a moment.

The Great Hall, as usual was decorated in its customary appearance. Tall candles were floating over the four long house tables and the ghosts were milling about, deep in conversation with one another and barely paying the students any attention. The roof was portraying the crystal clear night it was outside; Lily finished taking the sight in and walked over to the Gryffindor table. As she was passing the most crowded area of the table she noticed Alice sitting beside Dave, though the smile that had always deemed her face was gone and as soon as Lily passed she looked up. Lily caught her eye boldly and raised her own eyebrow, Alice quickly looked down, a gloomy look crossing her face. Lily found a seat that wasn't too crowded and waited for sorting to start without a second thought to Alice's behaviour.

Sooner then what she expected small eleven year olds were ushered into the big hall, reminding her of what she looked like all those years ago.

Lily walked behind a lanky black haired boy his hair was unnaturally long and if she wasn't mistaken, it looked like it hadn't had a decent shower in a long time. But her mind didn't dwell on his bad hygiene for long as the magnificence of the Great Hall overtook her. The ceiling was the one thing that took over all her senses. It looked like it could go on forever. 

"Wow," she muttered to herself. She had never imagined something like this; it was a fairytale come true. A girl swept from a home she that she hated and placed in a castle where she would live happily ever after with some prince charming or something. The boy in front of her turned slightly back.

"It's enchanted to look like the sky, didn't you know?" Lily shook her head, there was something in his tone that was almost condescending, and she didn't like it.

"It's not like I've been here before or anything." Lily retorted back to the greasy haired boy. The boy looked at her then and smirked.

"To true," he said before turning around again. Upon seeing his face, she immediately recognized him from somewhere. Though she couldn't place exactly where.

Before she could think about it a second longer they reached the front of the Hall, Lily felt her heart leap into her throat, up till then she hadn't noticed that everyone was watching them, they were watching her.

"Scared?" Lily looked to see that the same boy was talking to her, he had an irritating way to his tone that made her want to punch him.

"Not in the least," Lily replied with her nose high in the air. The boy smirked.

"Then you haven't heard what they do to get you get sorted into the right house." At his comment Lily looked at him worriedly.

"He's pulling your leg," the girl to his right whispered across from him. She had short brown hair that framed her round, cubby face. The boy gave a glare at the brown hair.

"Quiet down please," Lily zipped her lip and looked up to the stern lady ahead. She had raven black hair that was pulled back into a bun that was held at the nape of her neck. Her half moon spectacles were perched on the tip of her nose as she held a long parchment in her hand. "When I call out your name, you will come forward and the sorting hat will place you in your respected place." Lily noticed a very old and grimy hat sitting on a chair in the front of the large Hall.

"You have to put that on your head?" Lily asked in astonishment. "Yeah, that sure sounds terrifying." Lily told the boy sarcastically. He smirked, obviously very pleased with himself. "Why do you look so pleased with yourself?"

"Because I don't have to worry about what that hat will say to me, I know where I'm going. You on the other hand-" He left his statement hanging. Narrowing her eyes at the boy she turned away. She wasn't going to let his teasing get into her head. He thought he had all the answers. "God help you if you get into Gryffindor, it's the worst house there is." He whispered into her ear.

"Evans, Lily?" The woman called out, though by the snickering of the kids around her the lady had called it out a few times already. Lily just wasn't paying attention.

"That's me," Lily said springing onto the platform; the Great Hall chuckled at her entrance. Lily blushed at the attention and quickly sat on the chair and waited for the hat to be put on her head. Hoping for this ordeal to be over, it was way to nerve racking.

'Hmm- you'd do very well in Ravenclaw, you do have the mind for it. But I foresee you having to lean on the courage that only Gryffindor would be able to fuel you with.'

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled out, she noticed the boy give her a disappointed look but she smirked over at him and headed over to the roaring table.

"Lovely evening students, wouldn't you say?" Dumbledore said, startling Lily out of her reminiscences. That had been were the strange friendship between her and Snape and begun. It was odd how things turned out in the end. "I see that we have many new and bright smiling faces before use this year. There are a few things I must press upon your already troubled minds before we delve into this magnificently prepared food. I'm sure most of you have heard of a new dark lord rising to power. I must urge you all utilize extreme caution in who you trust and that not everyone will be on your side in the end. With that said I would also beg you all to reach out to those who you wouldn't before, sometimes when the most unexpected people are united can the terror really be over." The Hall fell into an uneasy silence and a few students moved uncomfortable in their seats. Dumbledore smiled brightly at all his students. "Tuck in!"

Food started appearing in front of the students, they didn't immediately reach for the food though and an excited chatter started to spread across the hall. The rest of the meal was spent in trying to decipher what Dumbledore meant with his words, most just said the old man was losing more of his marbles while others believed he really wanted people to be more united.

Lily sat by herself and ignored the talk around her, she was too wrapped up in her own. If Dumbledore was worried about this Voldemort, then it was real and it was very serious. She hoped that people would heed his advice, sometimes comfort would be found the in most unexpected places; all a person has to do is look.


End file.
